kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Gauntlet
Lord Gauntlet, formerly known as Saffran Duskthorn, is the leader of an infamous organization that is a very serious threat to the Kids Next Door: The Cyberbullies. Biography Long ago, when he was a teenager, Saffran Duskthorn was an operative in the secret Kids Next Door teen organization and considered one of the best. However, in those times, he and his friends were constantly making fun of a shy, timid girl who is easily scared of anything, and also making fun of her love for Rainbow Monkeys and ponies. Not to mention they are also making a rumor spread around that their victim was gay. Finally, Saffran and his gang did something that really crossed the line. A popular football player asked the beautiful, shy girl out for the prom, and the girl was ecstatic to go. At the prom, one of Saffran's gang members, a female friend, was slipping fake ballots into the voting box, which named the victim girl and the football player as Queen and King of the prom. Then, Saffran pulled the rope backstage, causing a bucket of pig's blood placed on the rafters to spill onto the victim girl. The gang then played a humiliating video of the girl with the most horrendous haircut she had in third grade on the projection screen, causing most of the crowd to laugh. Enough was enough, as the teenage KND agents attending the prom- not laughing at all- reveal themselves while ambushing the juvenile delinquents and take them away before the leader of the KND teen agency announced that Saffran was scheduled for immediate decommissioning. In rage of that, Lord Gauntlet vowed that even if he were decommissioned, he would destroy the Kids Next Door and all stupid, ignorant losers in the world. Soon, Saffran was decommissioned and placed into a prison with his gang. And yet, unknown to anyone, a few of his gang members told him everything that happened with him, including his times in the Kids Next Door. Thanks to that, Saffran remembered his grudge with the Kids Next Door and stuck with his vow; to destroy the KND. Then Saffran and his gang escaped from the KND arctic prison and went into seclusion, hiding in an area that only they would know. As time went by, Saffran and his gang recruited numerous bad kids and teens to an organization founded by Saffran, known as the Cyberbullies, and they all love to do one thing: harming or harassing people via computers, text messages, videos and spam on the internet over and over. To keep his identity secret as well, Saffran donned a menacing costume and became known as Lord Gauntlet. Usually, the Cyberbullies wear masks with voice modulators to hide their voices, so that their identities wouldn't be revealed. One particular boy in the Cyberbullies became Lord Gauntlet's favorite after hearing of his great reputation; Dalton Lockett, a.k.a. Numbuh 2012 of the Kids Next Door. He claimed that the Kids Next Door would be destroyed near the end of the year 2012, and Lord Gauntlet agreed to help him make sure of it. However, when the Cyberbullies were foiled and the year 2012 ended with the KND organization still alive, Dalton was livid, losing his sanity. Of course, Lord Gauntlet calmed him down and agreed to make him his apprentice, training him to be as powerful as he is. Ever since then, the Cyberbullies have been trying to do away with their victims just to make their point. Sometimes, when they captured victims in person, they deliver threatening messages to the Kids Next Door and hidden operatives that are teen and adult. In their audio messages, they only use pictures depicting them with voice modulators to disguise their voices. In their video messages, the Cyberbullies usually wear masks with voice modulators to hide their voices, so that their identities wouldn't be revealed. Also in their videos, the Cyberbullies kill their victims in different excessive ways; whipping, shooting, drowning, feeding to carnivorous animals, burning, and worst of all, beheading! All these show how very dangerous the Cyberbullies can be to the world, enough for all other KND villains to worship him, even finding him a lot better than Grandfather. Weapons Ever since he founded the Cyberbullies organization and became in charge, he was well known for being a swordsman, and he is very skillful in the use of a pistol, a sniper rifle, a rocket launcher, a bazooka, a flamethrower and a machine gun. While Father has the elemental power of fire, Lord Gauntlet has the power of electricity, giving him abilities similar to that of Darth Sidious and other electric users. Trivia *The concept of the Cyberbullies and their methods are based on the infamous terrorist organization, ISIS. *Lord Gauntlet's personality is almost just like that of Tobias White's from the CW's DC Comics show, Black Lightning. Ironically, when fighting and using his powers, his suit and powers are just like those of the titular superhero, but another ability he has is based on that of Darth Sidious from the Star Wars series. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Morty340's Pages Category:Swordsmen Category:Cyberbullies Category:Leaders Category:Traitors Category:Marksmen